Iroh
This article is about Zuko's Uncle and the Dragon of the West. For Zuko's grandson and general of the United Forces Navy see here. "You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how it is going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you you will find your own destiny one day." - Iroh talking to Zuko in the Westren Air Temple Iroh was the Uncle of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula as well as the brother of Fire Lord Ozai. During his childhood he was often favored by his father Azulon which led to his distant relationship with his brother Ozai. Later, he eventually became the Fire Nation general of the navy during the Hundred Year War. Soon after, he eventually had a son Lu Ten which he loved dearly. When his son was around twenty years old, Iroh and Lu Ten led a siege against the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. During the battle Lu Ten was stucked and killed. The death of his son led Iroh into a metamorphisis in which he more about his life and allighnment. This led him to the conclusion about the his own nation and how his ancestors destroyed the balance of peace in the world. After retiring from his position Iroh returned back to the Fire Nation in which his birh right was revoked by Azulon. After his father's mysterious death and Ozai's proclamation of the throne he started to get more closer to his nephew Zuko. When Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation forspeaking out of turn, he accompanied him on his journey and helped train him frequently. After the battle of the Northen Water Tribe, Iroh and Zuko were suspicely greeted by his niece Azula who had told the that Ozai had welcomed them back. Once the plan unfoled that it was a trick Iroh and Zuko had to wander the whole Earth Kingdom as enimies and traitors of the Fire Nation. During their time as "refugees" in Ba Sing Se, Iroh tried to show Zuko the devestation the Fire Nation caused to the world and how he could help bring balance to the world. Things were looking up for the Uncle and Nephew until Azula constructed a plan to take over Ba Sing Se and eventually convinced Zuko to join her side. Iroh was soon deported back to the Fire Nation and imprisoned for treason. While in jail Zuko often visited and asked for advice on matters in which Iroh would not answer. Later, Iroh revealed to Zuko that his mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku and that it wa s his destiny to redeem to the Fire Nation and help bring balance in the world. During the Day of Black Sun, Iroh escaped from prison and joined the Order of the White Lotus as the Grand Lotus. Before the battles of Sozin's Comet, Iroh and Zuko shared a heartfelt moment in which Zuko apologized for everything he's done and whyich Iroh revealed that he was never angry but happy he found his own way and destiny. Iroh and The Order of the White Lotus, soon reclaimed Ba Sing Se back in the Name of the Earth Kingdom and was one of the victories which led to the War's end. Iroh officially retired for good and opened his own tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Members of Team Avatar were seen together relaxing and enjoying each other while Iroh and Zuko served them tea. Category:Maiko Family Category:Zuko's Family Category:Ozai's Family